Jedipedia:Bildbedarf/Archiv
Bildbedarf Erstes Scharmützel von Mandalore *''mögliche Quelle'': Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (Tutorial 8) *''Bildbeschreibung'': Kampf zwischen den Konsortiums-Truppen und dem Venator des erhabensten Strategen. *Urai Fen 16:55, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Erledigt. 02:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) AT-TE *''mögliche Quelle'': AT-TE auf Geonosis *80.121.6.50 15:14, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Das Bild gibt es schon: Bild:At-te(sixlegs).jpg. -- 15:28, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Yavin *''mögliche Quelle'': Empire at War oder Eine Neue Hoffnung *''Bildbeschreibung'': Ein guter Screenshoot der Weltraumansicht. *Admiral Ackbar 17:17, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **Erledigt. 01:17, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schildbunker auf Endor *''mögliche Quelle'': Internet oder Star wars die Rückkehr der Jediritter. *''Bildbeschreibung'': bild von endor bunker *Battlefront123 12:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **Bild:SchildgeneratorEndorEingang.jpg Pandora Diskussion*Admin 21:24, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bothanischer Verbrenner *''mögliche Quelle'': Battlefront II *''Bildbeschreibung'': Bothaner mit Verbrenner, beides gut sichtbar, am besten frontal, vielleicht beim Feuern. Auch für den Artikel Bothanisches Spionagenetz nutzbar. *Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:24, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Das geht doch sicher besser. Admiral Ackbar 20:38, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ***Ich habe es mehrmals versucht. Es ging leider nicht besser. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 20:40, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ****Ich habe jetzt mal ein entsprechendes Bild hochgeladen, wo ein Bothaner mit Verbrenner zu sehen ist: Bild:Bothanischer Verbrenner Sturmtruppe.jpg. Das Bild in der Infobox habe ich durch eine Detailansicht der Waffe ausgetauscht: Bild:Bothanischer Verbrenner.jpg. Viele Grüße, 01:09, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) *****Von forne währe das Bild der Waffe natürlich besser als von hinten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:21, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Sith-Imperium *''mögliche Quelle'': http://www.swtor.com/ und http://www.swtor.com/info/holonet/allegiances *''Bildbeschreibung'': Bild des neuen Logos des Sith-Imperiums zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges (nachvektorisiert). Könnte auch für TOR nützlich werden. *Admiral Ackbar 16:56, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Von Pandora erstellt. Vielen Dank Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:22, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nim *''mögliche Quelle'': Boba Fett – Feind des Imperiums *''Bildbeschreibung'': Ein Bild von General Nim für die Infobox *– Andro Disku 12:50, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ** Erledigt von Ben Kenobi Schlacht von Gwori *''mögliche Quelle'': Ein eiskalter Plan, Shipyards of Doom *''Bildbeschreibung'': Bild der Schlacht von Gwori *Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 12:56, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Von Ben Kenobi erledigt Imperialer Schallblaster *''mögliche Quelle'': Battlefront II *''Bildbeschreibung'': Einfach nur ein Bild von einem Schallblaster eines imperialen Offitziers *JunoDiskussion 17:13, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ** Ich war mal so frei und habe das gewünschte Bild eingefügt. **--Nanil 16:16, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ***Im Moment ist das Bild sehr dunkel. Es wäre besser, wenn der Blaster vor einem helleren Hintergrund aufgenommen werden würde. Viele Grüße, 17:26, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ****Danke Nanil, aber das ist nur eine Notlösung es wäre besser, wenn man das Bild ein einer hellen Umgebung aufnehmen würde wie z.B. auf der Tantive IV. JunoDiskussion 20:17, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ** As you wish ... ;-) (hier) **--Nanil 02:18, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Großer Galaktischer Krieg *''mögliche Quelle'': http://www.swtor.com/info/story/setting *''Bildbeschreibung'': Das mit “The onslaught of the Sith Empire” untertitelte Bild mit einer Breite von mindestens 300px. (Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich ist, ich habe es nur mit knapp 200px hinbekommen, aber evt. schaffen unsere Experten mehr.) **Das ist schwer. Reicht das aus? JunoDiskussion 10:18, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ***Ben hats schon erledigt. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:43, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ****Eigentlich ist die Sache noch nicht ganz gegessen. Ackbar will noch mehr ;-) (Wenns geht) ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 10:47, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) *****Das geht aber wohl nicht, da das Bild im Original nur unter 200px hat und keine bessere Version vorliegt. Danke an Ben für das andere Bild. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:03, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ******Das wäre übrigens das Originalbild, aber Ben hat eine gute Alternative gefunden. -- 18:29, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Thranta-Klasse Kriegsschiff *''mögliche Quelle: Walkthrough-Video von The Old Republic, verfügbar hier oder hier *''Bildbeschreibung'': Screenshot des Thranta-Klasse Kriegsschiffes möglichst von schräg vorne. *Admiral Ackbar 15:52, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **An welcher Stelle des Videos ist den das Bild, das du gerne hättest?--Anakin Skywalker 16:05, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ***Nach dem Hyperraumsprung des Sith-Schiffes kommte es ins Bild. Ich würd sagen gleich nachdem es auftaucht, noch bevor es feuert, da ist es am besten zu sehen. (Bei IGN ist das bei 3:09) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:07, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ****Bild:Thranta-Klasse Kriegsschiff.jpg Trotz HD-Auflösung von YouTube kommt man mit einem Ausschnitt über 300*150 Pixel nicht hinaus. Hoffe, dass das reicht. In Zukunft wird es bestimmt besseres Bildmaterial geben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:16, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Sistros *''mögliche Quelle'': Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *''Bildbeschreibung'': Im Prinzip das Bild hier, nur in besserer Qualität. Ich hätte kein Problem, das Bild selbst hochzuladen, aber ich kenne ja die hohen Anforderungen an Bilder hier. *[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:56, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Und das hab ich ganz übersehen, was ich dan nauch gleich schauen könnte... '''Pandora Diskussion 07:55, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ist leider kein Bild in der Illu Enz (Ep ii) drin. Falls jemand eine bessere Quelle findet, gerne, aber bis dahin leider... Pandora Diskussion 22:23, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) B-Serie *''mögliche Quelle'': Galactic Battlegrounds; Galactic Battlegrounds-Clone Campaigns *''Bildbeschreibung'': Falls auf weiteren Ladebildschirmen andere B-Serie Kampfdroiden zu sehen sind - und es gibt im Spiel weitere Modifikationen - wären diese Bilder sehr hilfreich, um die Serie tiefergehender zu erläutern! Die kleinen Bilder von den Droiden , , , , , , und könnte ich zwar auch hochladen, doch entsprechen sie weder meinen Anforderungen, noch glaube ich, dass sie denen der JP entsprechen würden. *Backup 17:03, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur um diese dann in eine Gallerie einzubinden, muss man Bilder nicht hochladen. Wenn es eigene Artikel dafür gibt, ok, dann werd ich mir die Mühe machen, die Bilder zu extrahieren, aber Gallerien nur zum Selbstzweck sind nur in wenigen Fällen ok. Pandora Diskussion 17:57, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn jemand die Bilder hochgeladen hätte, hätte ich mich natürlich auch an das erstellen der einzelnen Artikel gemacht. Doch gibt es kaum Informationen über die Droiden, sodass Grafiken nötig wären, damit sich diese Artikel lohnen. - Backup 18:04, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nur wegen Bildern wird ein Artikel nicht lesenswert. Bevor es die Artikel nicht gibt, gibts auch keine Bilder davon. Pandora Diskussion 18:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dann setze ich mich demnächst hin und erstelle die Artikel. Außerdem meinte ich ja auch nur, dass man dank Bildern eine bessere Vorstellung vom Beschriebenen bekommt. Mein größtes Problem bei den Artikeln ist es jedoch, eine angebrachte Namensgebung zu finden. Schließlich existieren keine deutschen Namen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja auch da weiterhelfen. Gruß, - Backup 18:49, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das Spiel gibt es doch auch auf Deutsch, oder irre ich mich da? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:51, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das Spiel gibts auf deutsch, und damit auch die Namen. Pandora Diskussion 19:20, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe ein weiteres Problem. Ich weiß kaum etwas über die Droiden und würde deshalb gerne mit jemanem zusammen arbeiten, der mir da weiterhelfen kann. Ich weiß nur nicht, wen ich da ansprechen sollte. Gegen Unterstützung bei dem Artikel B-Serie hab ich übrigens auch nichts einzuwenden. Gruß, - Backup 08:29, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) J.K. Burtola *''mögliche Quelle'': Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, Seite 27 *''Bildbeschreibung'': Ich würde dieses Bild sehr gerne haben, um das quellenlose Bild des Artikels dadurch ersetzen zu können. Ich wäre für jede Hilfe dankbar. *—''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 23:02, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Müsste ich mal kucken, das Buch hab ich ja daheim... Pandora Diskussion 07:53, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bild:JK_Burtola.jpg. 17:10, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Coruscant *''mögliche Quelle'': Episode I, II, III, The Clone Wars,.... *''Bildbeschreibung'': Bild:Coruscant.jpg Ich hätte gern ein neues besseres Planetenbild, damit wir dieses hier ersetzten können. Das Problem mit unserem jetztigen ist das es sehr oft eingestzt ist und nicht von überragender Qalität ist. Es ist unscharf und Pixelig im Planet, zu klein,... . Wenns das neue Bild dann da ist kann es ja Ben's Droide überall tauschen und dann das alte löschen. *Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich liefere natürlich wie immer zu allem meine Battlefront II-Version. Ich bezweilfle aber, dass das ausreicht. JunoDiskussion 17:09, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ist sicherlich besser, wie das aktuelle, weil einfach mehr erkennbar ist, aber ein Bild aus den Filmen wäre sicher noch besser. Pandora Diskussion 19:38, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Aber noch was besseres gefunden. Pandora Diskussion 19:52, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) Jawa *''mögliche Quelle'': Episode II *''Bildbeschreibung'': Anakin fragt Jawas auf der Suche nach Shmi nach dem Lager der Tusken. * 19:25, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wo soll das Bild denn bitte hin? Pandora Diskussion 19:33, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Auf wunsch von HHL im IRC da ich dort eine Lesenswert Nomienirung angesprochen hatte. 17:44, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Bei der aktuellen Artikellänge ausreichend Bilder vorhanden. Pandora Diskussion 14:54, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Buzz *''mögliche Quelle'': Die Waffenfabrik / Vermächtnis des Terrors *''Bildbeschreibung'': frontal von oben, bei Die Waffenfabrik mit Z-6 Rotationsblaster während der ersten Schlacht, bei Vermächtnis des Terrors im Progate-Tempel kurz vor seinem Tod *Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 18:57, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) **Erledigt. – Andro Disku 14:11, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) PK Droide *''mögliche Quelle'': Episode 1 *''Bildbeschreibung'': das bild ist zu unscharf und nur ne notlösung wer ein gutes bild hat bitte reinstellen am besten frontal *Der verbannte 14:34, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) **Erledigt: Bild:Pk.jpg --Anakin 14:19, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ***Ich denke, das ist besser: Bild:PK Droide.jpg Windu 19:27, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ****Danke dass ist besser Der verbannte 23:33, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) Maw *''mögliche Quelle'': Dark Forces: Jedi Knight, Dave Dorman Homepage,... *''Bildbeschreibung'': Maw greift Kyle Katarn an *Mctflo 12:34, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Frage willste dann noch mehr Bilder von Maw, als den Artikel ausbauen das man auch mehr als eins verwenden kann, weil wenn man schon mal am scannen ist... . Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:40, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Und wo soll das Bild bitte hin? Der Artikel ist extrem kurz, der bekommt sicher kein zweites Bild. Pandora Diskussion 14:21, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Nute Gunray *''mögliche Quelle'': In den Fängen von Grievous *''Bildbeschreibung'': Das Hologramm *das Bild ist für den Atikel Nute Gunray Pre Vizsla 19:25, 10. Mai 2010 :Brauchst du da wirklich eins, der Abschnitt darüber ist ja nur sehr kurz und du könntest seine Gefangennahme, Haft und Befreiung ja in einen Abschnitt packen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:06, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::ja kann ich aber weil es in Schicksalhafte Ladung kein bilder von Nute Gunray gibt und ich brauche 3 bilder deshalp hätte ich gerne noch eins aus In den Fängen von Grievous.Pre Vizsla 20:35, 10. Mai 2010 :::Datei:GunrayonVassek.jpg Pandora Diskussion 19:43, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Protonenstrahl-Emitter *''mögliche Quelle'': Empire at War *''Bildbeschreibung'': Der Lancet ist eine Notlösung, ein Bild der feuernden Ankläger wäre besser. *Admiral Ackbar 19:49, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Erledigt. Darth Extrem 17:22, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ***Inakzeptabel. 17:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ****Feuernde Ankläger hochgeladen --Raitos 19:22, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST) *****Ist jedoch unscharf. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:05, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ******Und schießt auf dem Bild nach unten, das sieht auch nicht gut aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:42, 17. Sep. 2009 (CEST) *******Das kommt auf die Perspektive an, man kann auch sagen die schießt nach schräg vorne. Ansonsten kanns auch wieder gelöscht werden und irgendwer anderes versucht sein Glück, einen Scrennshot in genau dem Moment zu machen in der die Ankläger feuert und nicht gerade "irgendwie unscharf" ist. Gibt es hier irgendwo ne Anleitung dazu wie Bilder,von Objekten,aus Spielen am besten auszusehen haben?--Raitos 12:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ********Neuer Versuch; Bild stammt von Darth Extrem, bearbeitet und hochgeladen von mir. 22:48, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) *********Zwar immer noch nicht 100% so, wie ich mir das vorstelle (der Strahl noch etwas weiter nach oben, sonst kein Waffenfeuer, das Schiff aus einem etwas höheren Winkel), aber da es wohl schlichtweg unmöglich ist, das zu erreichen, dürfte das Bild wohl das beste sein, was machbar ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:37, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) Chaostrupp *''mögliche Quelle: Hoffnung, am besten die Downloadversion nutzen (höhere Qualität) *''Bildbeschreibung'':Das Schulter-Emblem das Chaostrupps, gut zu sehen z.B. bei 0:55, nachvektorisiert. *Admiral Ackbar 09:28, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **das Emblem is nie wirklich von 90° zu sehen, das wird ne harte Nuss, weil man es nicht nachbauen kann, sondern interpolieren muss. BrawlMaser 10:28, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ***Evt. hilft dieses Bild weiter, das war mal auf der Hauptseite von TOR. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:13, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ****Eventuell solltet ihr erstmal mich fragen... Klick! 20:48, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) *****Hervoragende Arbeit. Danke. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:48, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Syliure-45-Hypertriebwerksmodul *''mögliche Quelle'': Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *''Bildbeschreibung'': Den Hyperraummring den Obi-Wan nutzt um mit seinem Jäger nach Utapau zu kommen * [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 02:04, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **So? Gruß Comenor 12:14, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **So oder nocheinmal von hinten, vielleicht mit besseren Farben. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 12:15, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Obwohl, so ist es gut. Lass es so. Passt schon. Danke dir. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 12:17, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Valahari *''mögliche Quelle'': Held der Konföderation *''Bildbeschreibung'': Das Bild kurz vor Harkos Tod. Dort wo sich die Jäger bereit machen. *– [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:23, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Siehe hier. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:39, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Genau das, was ich meinte! Super! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:28, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Blockade von Valahari *''mögliche Quelle'': Held der Konföderation *''Bildbeschreibung'': Das Bild wo man als erstes die republikanische Flotte sieht. *– [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:26, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Siehe hier. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:39, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Ebenfalls super! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:28, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Droidenträger *''mögliche Quelle'': Republic Commando *''Bildbeschreibung'': Möglichst eines von den die die B1-Kampfdroiden aussetzen. * möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:27, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) *siehe links rechts -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 22:04, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **Spielmechanik im Bild... Admiral Ackbar 22:07, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ***Mach's besser. Ist doch nicht verboten?! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 22:09, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ****Nicht verboten, aber auch nicht gerade optimal. Selber kann ich das aber wohl mangels der entsprechenden Quelle kaum machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:16, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ****Ich guck nochmal, was ich tun kann. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 22:20, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *****So? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:43, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ******Das letzte gefällt mir, nur ist es etwas dunkel. Aber es geht. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:40, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wad'e Tay'haai *''mögliche Quelle: Topps Hefte, Karten etc. *''Bildbeschreibung'': Wad'e beim Klon-Training, ggf ganzer Körper wenn möglich, ansonsten so was *-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:39, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) **Datei:Wad'e Tay'haai.jpg von Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb, 07:19, 13. Mai 2010 -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 22:21, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Familie Vane *''mögliche Quelle'': Held der Konföderation *''Bildbeschreibung'': Familie Vane beim Essen *--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:46, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wullf Yularen *''mögliche Quelle'': The Clone Wars (Film) *''Bildbeschreibung'': Stelle 00:20:22, Admiral Yularen gibt einem Klonkrieger Anweisungen für die bevorstehende Schlacht *– Andro Admin · Disku 15:16, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **An dieser Stelle ist da nichts! Da verhandelt Whorm Loathsom mit Kenobi. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 08:44, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) **Erledigt Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:54, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Sharp *''mögliche Quelle'': Schlacht um Khorm (Comic) 3. Teil *''Bildbeschreibung'': Dort, wo Sharp darauf besteht die Mission mit einem Knall zu beenden. * – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 07:37, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :*Erledigt – Andro Admin · Disku 20:25, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::*Gnau das Bild! Danke. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 07:39, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bor Alsek *''mögliche Quelle'': Legacy VI: Visionen der dunklen Seite/Leviathan (Legacy) *''Bildbeschreibung'': Ein Bild vom Bor Alsek, möglichst S. 14 *Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:54, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) *→ Datei:Alsek.jpg Luke Skywalker *''mögliche Quelle: einer der Original-Filme *''Bildbeschreibung'': Ein passendes und anschauliches Bild für die Infobox *– Andro A • Disku 15:25, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) **Datei:Luke_on_Endor.jpg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Wingo Nag'ie (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:27, 28. Dez. 2010) Osi Sobeck *''mögliche Quelle'': The Clone Wars - ''Die Zitadelle, Gegenangriff & Opfer und Ehre *''Bildbeschreibung'': Unter anderem von der Mission, die sich ebenfalls gut einbinden lassen sollten. *[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 16:03, 27. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Geheimnis vergangener Tage *''mögliche Quelle: Geheimnis vergangener Tage *''Bildbeschreibung'': Cover *Stief Houer 17:40, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST)